After the Battle
by Kexx
Summary: After a particularly grueling battle, Maribelle is wounded, and is watched over by Lissa. However, after a little talking, they find they both have something they must say...


Lissa assisted Maribelle into her tent, letting her friend lean on her, a weakened arm resting upon her shoulder "Dear, you really don't have to do this for me, I could make it to the bed myself..." Maribelle said, panting heavily. Obviously this was not the case. Even with the first aid she received on the battlefield, Maribelle was still in rough condition and needed rest, along with further healing.

"Maribelle, you're shaking! And don't act as if you didn't save me out there. If it weren't for you, it would be you carrying me to my tent, so I want to do the same you'd do for me, you know?" Lissa said, a look of concern on her face. Maribelle had taken a hit of Archthunder for her, one that nearly killed her and would have for sure would have killed the young cleric. Lissa made it her duty to care to tend to her friends wounds, and was hoping that they would be healed by the morning with enough magic.

They walked over to Maribelle's cot slowly, careful to make sure she didn't fall over, Liss resting her there gently, wrapping a warm blanket around her friend and propping her torso and head up with pillows. "Well, if you insist..." she said, sighing a bit, her cheeks turning a slight red hue. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to have Lissa pampering her for once.

"Is there anything I can get you? Or would you prefer me leave you alone? I'd love to stay here with you but if you need to rest and want to be alone, I can understand!" Lissa said, blurting it out a bit fast.

"Oh dear, I want you to stay here for sure. Though, do you think you could make me some tea? I keep my supplies in the small chest over there." Maribelle pointed at a dark wood chest across from her bed. Lissa quickly got to work preparing her friend's tea.

As she started boiling the water using a small oil lamp-like contraption, she spoke. "You've always been so protective of me... It's like nothing's changed at all since we were children." There was a small giggle in her voice.

"Oh, I wouldn't say it's all the same... For one we're fighting enemies using lightning instead of words." Maribelle said in reply. "Also you've become so much more capable. You've grown from the little girl who was terrified of bullies to a strong woman who's training to become a war cleric. Speaking of which, why are you so intent on becoming one? It struck me that a sage would be more fitting of you. Your skills with a staff are already wonderful, and I'm sure that could translate well to tomes as well."

"Umm, well, I've always wanted to be a warrior of some sort, it's just that I never thought I'd be a good one... Also as much as I hate to admit it I think becoming a cleric was in part me overcompensating." Lissa started steeping the tea as she spoke "But, I've been around Sully and Cordelia and all the others so much, it's made me have the urge to take up the axe. I don't want to be a burden to everyone. I don't want to have the formations be around me to make sure I don't get hit, and I don't want to have to have a bodyguard whenever I need to go to help someone." she put some honey into the cup of tea, stirring it around avea bit and handing the cup to Maribelle before sitting down. "Also, I don't want you to do something like today again... I don't want you to get hurt for me..." she looked down at her hands in her lap.

Maribelle took a sip of her tea as Lissa spoke, smiling as the hot liquid hit her taste buds. "Lissa, don't worry about me, I'm fine. And I help you because I want to, because you are my most dear friend." She said moving her hand to Lissa's.

"But I don't want you to be hurt! That spell could have killed you... I would have never forgiven myself." Lissa's hands moved to hold Maribelle's. "You're such an amazing friend to me, and you've shown me more kindness than anyone else ever has. I-I want to be able to be with you always, a-and today it seemed like that would never get to happen, even for only a moment…" Lissa stuttered out, her mind once more going back to the battlefield, to the moment when Maribelle was struck by that great light, her body shaking, the smell of burnt flesh and singed fabric filling the air. Soon, tears started to flow from Lissa's eyes as she stared into empty space, her body shaking slightly, and her mind could not leave that place, petrified by the fear of losing her closest friend.

Maribelle's eyes widened, and she quickly but smoothly moved her arms around her friend and moved her face to her soft bosom, stroking the cleric's soft hair. "Shhhh, dear, please, don't worry, everything is fine now, and we're both safe..." she said, her voice like silk brushing against Lissa's ears. The cleric slowly came back to her senses, clinging tightly onto the troubadour. Then, after Lissa was calm in her arms, she asked "Lissa, do you truly want to be with me forever...? Surely one day you'll have a husband, another royal of some sort I'm sure, and you'll be off to live with him." her voice trailed off, her own eyes now starting to water. She felt so teased. She worked so hard to keep her feelings in check, but Lissa's words almost gave her hope, and that hope was so painful in her mind.

"I don't want to be with any man..." She said, her voice slightly muffled by Maribelle's clothes and weakly continued "I want to be with you... Even if you'll never feel the same way about me, even if you get married, I don't want to be apart from you..."

The troubadour's face became bright red. She thought she was dreaming, and she felt herself become light-headed. Never in a million years did she expect this from her darling Lissa. She did have a tendency to get shy when talking about boys, but that could easily be explained away by her lack of self confidence. Perhaps Maribelle was too caught up in her own feelings to notice Lissa's? "Darling... I want to be with you too. And I think we feel the same way... I can't remember the last time I've rested my head at night thinking of anything aside from you." she said, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

Lissa's head slowly lifted, and for a few moments they stared into each other's eyes. Then, Lissa leaned closer into the other girl, and she pressed her lips onto her's, ever so lightly, each feeling as if they would melt into the other. It lasted for a while, before they became two beings once more. Maribelle looked as if she was going to cry from joy, and Lissa's face gave off a radiant happiness.

Lissa was the first to speak once more "Umm, when did you start liking me…?" she asked, on her knees as she clung to Maribelle who still sat on the bed.

"Oh gods, I'm not sure…" Maribelle said, being brought back to her senses, wiping tears which were close to their tipping point from her eyes "Perhaps when you were 13 and I was 14? I already knew I liked women then, I just thought it best to not say anything. I have heard no tales of women saving and falling in love with princesses, and yet, here I am." a giggle escaping her lips. Perhaps years down the line, people would tell the tale of the daughter of a duke who fell for a beautiful princess.

Lissa thought back to those times, perhaps Maribelle had shown some sign back then? Either way, it didn't matter to her, as her beloved was now with her, and would always be with her.

Over the course of the next few hours, Lissa finished tending to Maribelle's wounds, before it was time to go to sleep, when she finally left the side of the wonderful troubadour who saved her life that day, them each exchanging a kiss, excited for what tomorrow would bring them.


End file.
